What We Could Have Had
by Cowgirl4u2009
Summary: [One-shot] Ron thinks about what him and Hermione could have had.


As I think back to my time at Hogwarts most of my memories contain her, Hermione. She was always there, through the good times and bad. We had our fights but she was always there. It was around 3rd year when I realized I liked her, 5th year when I realized I loved her.

But she never felt the same, sure she liked me, but she could never love me. No, Hermione was much more complex than that. I guess I wasn't good enough for her.

She told me that wasn't it; she told me that I was too good for her, maybe I was. Or maybe I'm just not what she wanted.

Either way, I love her, I will always love her. I've moved on now, I've got my job, my new girlfriend, but she'll never compare to Hermione. No one can ever compare to Hermione.

I dream about her at night, and think about her all day. But it will never be more than dreams. We keep in touch, not as much as I would like too, but at least she hasn't left my life forever.

Hermione is what I've always wanted, she's smart, beautiful, funny, and she knows how to cheer you up when you're down. But she will never be mine, never again will I hold her in my arms and have her love me as I love her.

After we broke up in 7th year I did a lot of dating. I probably dated about 7 or 8 girls after Hermione that year alone. But none of them can compare to her, none of them are as beautiful, as smart, as funny, most of all they just weren't her.

Harry was there while I went through this troubled time, he watched as I dated countless girls after we got out of Hogwarts, none of them lasting more than 3 weeks. He knows that I love Hermione; he also knows that she could never love me.

He was there the night she ended it with me, it was the first time he'd ever seen me cry. He'd suspected for a while but until that night he seen me cry he realized my love for her was real.

At night I dream of what we could have had. Harry would have been the best man at our wedding, with Ginny as the bridesmaid.

I dream of a house out in the country, with a huge lawn for the kids to play on. They would go to Hogwarts, just like we did. They would bring their friends over on the holidays and they would have good times just like You, Harry, and I had at the Burrow.

In fact I know that we would have 4 kids: 3 boys: Jacob, Gary, and Jonathan, and Elizabeth the youngest and only girl.

You would have been an Auror, I a professional Quidditch star. You would come to all of my games and cheer for me with the kids. After games we would go out for ice cream at Diagon Ally. Then check out the Quidditch store and the book store for you of course.

But I realize now that even if that's what we could have had, you wouldn't have been happy. I couldn't match you on intelligence level even if I spent the rest of my life studying.

You need someone like that; you need someone that's just as intelligent as you are, just as beautiful as you are.

But why did you have to choose him? Wouldn't you have rather have had what I had dreamed for us then to be with that slime ball? Yes I know he is smart, and he is handsome too. But he isn't beautiful the way you are Hermione. He never can be, and he never will be.

I think of what you will have with him, the best house money can buy you. Only 1 child of course, probably a boy. You will be left at home just being a house wife while he goes off to work to make the money.

You will be at his Quidditch games, cheering him on, like you should have been cheering me. You will then go home; you won't go for ice cream. He isn't that way; in fact I don't even think you're that way.

There is a big difference between him and me Hermione. Don't you see? I love you, he doesn't. You are just his trophy wife.

Maybe one day you will realize how much I love you, maybe one day you will come to me and say that you were wrong and ask for me to take you back.

I know that I will, because I love you. I could be married with 8 kids and I would leave my wife for you. Because no matter how many kids I have with anyone else, I will not love her as I love you.

So if you ever want to come back to me Hermione, don't hesitate. Because I will give up my life for you, I will leave whoever I'm with behind for you.

But I fear that you will not come for me Hermione. In fact I know that you will never come back for me. You will be happier with him than you could ever be with me.

That is why tonight I must leave this world entirely. There is nothing left for me here. I throw the Daily Prophet into the fire watching the flames burn the words "Malfoy heir to marry Smartest Witch". So I say this one last time before I leave.

"I will always love you Hermione, forever and ever."

What did you think? It's my first one shot. Hope you liked it, I know it wasn't that long, but there was nothing more to say. Well thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
